Emmon of Lys
Emmon is a wandering sellsail and sellsword of the Free City of Lys Early Life Emmon was born to Inarra the Dove, a costly Lyseni courtesan who boasts full Valyrian blood. Baelor the Black, who was an esteemed captain of the Golden Company, leased Inarra's exclusive services for half a year. Inarra would not have normally agreed to such a lengthy contract, but Baelor's considerable fee as well as his ancestry (he was said to be the direct descendant of Bittersteel) persuaded her. Emmon was the only of Inarra's pregnancies not to be terminated by moontea. As Baelor was of the Blackfyre line and she herself of Valyrian stock, the child would likely have the purest Valyrian blood outside the Targaryens themselves. Emmon's childhood was a happy one. He was doted on by the prostitutes in the pillowhouse he was raised in. Though he never met his true father, he had an abundance of father figures due to his mother's profession. His mother's clients taught him swordplay, horse-taming and archery. His favorite "father" however, was a Braavosi ship captain who took him to visit the great lagoon city. There, Emmon fell in love with the roguish life of the Braavos and the freedom of the open sea. Adult Life At fifteen, Emmon announced to his mother that he would be leaving Lys to pursue his fortune abroad. Inarra consented, on the condition that they become business partners, forcing him to visit her twice a year to recruit pleasure girls from her brothel. Since then, Emmon has lived the life of a sailor and sellsword, never remaining with one employer for long. Recent Events Emmon was returning from a visit to his mother in Lys when his ship sank amid storms and mysterious flames from the sky. He was stranded on a small island somewhere in the narrow sea, which turned out to be the home of a great green dragon. Taming the Dragon While stranded on the island, Emmon developed a bond with the dragon, whom he surmised to be Rhaegal, one of Daenaerys Targeryen's children. After some persistence, Emmon managed to ride Rhaegal, but was not yet able to get the dragon to respond to his commands. On their first flight together, Rhaegal brought Emmon to Dragonstone of his own accord. Dragonstone Emmon's arrival at the Targaryen fortress was received warmly (much to his surprise). Prince Jaehaerys extended the Lyseni his hospitality. Emmon remained on the island for some time, riding Rhaegal and gradually getting the dragon to respond to his commands in Valyrian. During his time on Dragonstone, Emmon developed a friendship with Asher Storm, the bastard son of Lord Harbert Baratheon. Conditions on Dragonstone worsened as Prince Jaehaerys became increasingly paranoid and unstable. Convinced that Asher Storm was having an affair with his wife, Cassella, Jaehaerys imprisoned Asher and seemed poised to execute the young man. Emmon spoke on Asher's behalf but was unable to sway the Prince. Cassella Dayne's efforts proved more successful, convincing her husband to exile Asher rather than execute him. Shortly after rescinding his order to kill Asher, Prince Jaehaerys suffered a heart attack and a fall down a flight of stairs, leaving him incapacitated. Cassella Dayne assumed leadership of Dragonstone and urged Emmon and Asher to remain. Emmon, however, was wary of the Prince's changeable mind, and argued that Asher needed to be gotten away before the Prince's health was restored and could once again harm the bastard. Asher Storm agreed, despite Cassella's protestations. The following morning, he and Emmon left Dragonstone on Rhaegal's back, bound for Lys. Arrival in Lys Emmon brought Asher to "The Dove's Nest," his mother's palatial pillowhouse. Inarra was overjoyed to see her son again and ecstatic to find that he'd become a dragonrider, thus validating her beliefs about their Valyrian heritage. Battle of Lys The assault on Lys by Tyroshi and Ironborn forces commenced while Emmon was miles away on a pleasure flight with Rhaegal. Returning to find the city under siege, Emmon immediately attacked, burning the center of the Tyroshi fleet. He then turned his attention to the walls, where the Golden Company and Ironborn had nearly broken through. Rhaegal's flames consumed the attackers and their siegeworks, ending the assault on the wall. In a fit of anger, Emmon chased the retreating Iron Fleet and dove straight into their center, burning a good portion of their ships before diving Rhaegal into the water. As the pair emerged back into the air, the remaining ironborn launched scorpion bolts in response. Rhaegal took two bolts to the torso and a third bolt tore through his wing. This sent Emmon and Rhaegal into a freefall, finally crashing on the shore. After the battle, Asher Storm led a party to recover Emmon. They found the dragonrider on the beach, unconscious and with a badly broken leg. Rhaegal survived but was grievously injured by the scorpion bolts. Asher personally carried Emmon to the Dove's Nest and later returned to the beach to remove the bolts from Rhaegal and give the injured dragon comfort. Emmon and Rhaegal are currently recuperating. Appearance/Personality Emmon is lean, muscled by his years rigging sails and wielding daggers rather than swinging longswords or doing hard labor. He is of average height, with coal-black hair and dark blue eyes that some call purple. He is a hedonist at heart, enjoying wine, women (and occasionally men) and games of chance. A wanderer by nature, he enjoys the freedom of the sea, the heat of rum from the summer isles, and the thrill of a good knife fight. Though he could never be accused of wisdom, his cunning and easy smile (along with his swiftness with a blade) have kept him alive so far. Category:Lys